Moonstruck
by GladionMoonDragon
Summary: Gladion has a good friend in Moon. A friendship which is tested many times, and somehow they find more than friendship in each other. As so many problems rise up, the only comfort he can rely on 100% is Moon. Maybe Hau... Sometimes.
1. Champion

The bright Alolan sun was beating down onto Gladion's back as he brushed Silvally's fur. He contemplated taking off his jumper, but he wasn't wearing anything but a long sleeved shirt underneath, which wouldn't do him much good. And he was with Moon, so taking off his clothing was off the table. The reigning champion had once again beat him in a friendly battle, but that was to be expected. It had been three years since they met near Brooklet hill, and two since she had become the first champion of Alola.

She had not been beaten yet. She had only gotten stronger.

He released his focus on Silvally and looked over to the formidable party of six that Moon was tending to. Her Silvally and Suicune, the strongest in the troupe, were nuzzling her for attention while she cared for the massive Buzzwole in front of her. The others; Incineroar, Kartana, and Lycanroc (midnight form) were doing their own thing. As he observed her team not in action, he wondered if anyone would be able to beat her.

Silvally regained Gladion's attention by nuzzling his arm and whining. It shook its freshly brushed fur out and looked pointedly over to Moon's own Silvally. "Fine. Go ahead."

Silvally let out a silvery bark of joy before bounding towards the other. Using the tree he was near, he stood and folded his arms, watching the two roll around and play.

"Is that a smile I see, Gladion?"

He hadn't even realized he was smiling, but he glared at Moon, the smile he had turning into an angry scowl. She was barely containing her giggles. Her smile made him torn between narrowing his eyes and smiling himself. He chose the former, but this just seemed to make her giggle more. "Shut up..."

"I'm just messing with you, _Glad."_

She knew he hated being called Glad, Gladdy, or anything other than his name for that matter. It didn't matter who it was.

"You know i hate it when you call me Glad."

"That's why i do it, silly."

All Gladion could respond with was a quiet "Hmph," to which Moon didn't respond. Instead, she leaned onto the same tree and watched the two Silvallies play.

"Moon?"

"Yes?"

"You're leaning on my arm."

She stood back up. "Oh no, I'm sooo sorry Gladdy."

The dripping sarcasm in her voice made him roll his eyes, but instead of Moon leaning on the tree, she rested right on top of him, her shoulder blades digging into his chest. She did it gently, so he wasn't winded or short for breath, so he took the chance to call his Pokémon. "Silvally!"

When it looked up, he beckoned with his eyes to Moon and issued the command "tackle," watching as it ran towards her and gently pushed her to the ground. Free at last, Gladion reached into his pocket and pulled out a starry bean, Silvally's favourite.

Within seconds of its excitement, Gladion too was pushed to the ground. He had forgotten that such a violent response was the result of giving Silvally too many beans. Now he was laying almost on top of Moon, so close that he could feel the rise and fall of her chest beside him. She was laughing hysterically. "I guess thats karma, eh?"

He sighed. "I guess so." He leaned back into the cool grass, closing his eyes.

"Y'know what, Gladion?"

"No I don't know. Care to enlighten me?"

"Jeez, you don't have to be so hostile all the time... I just wanted to say that i am glad you finally decided to be my friend."

He looked over to her. "What made you think about this all of a sudden?"

She paused for a couple of seconds. "Your... The way you smiled. It was... Nice to see."

"I smile, Moon. That can't be the only reason you are friends with me."

"Of course not. I also respect that you chose to like me anywhere near as much as you do your family and Silvally. I-I just really value your friendship... Because ever since we met at Brooklet hill I thought we would be stuck between being enemies and bare acquaintances."

He faced back towards the sky and closed his eyes again. "That was never going to happen. I just didn't want to admit back at Brooklet that i liked your style of battle and your attitude."

She chuckled. "That's cute."

"Shut up."

She began to laugh, which made him hot with embarrassment. Why had he been so sentimental and open? He felt her reach for the phone in her pocket suddenly, and say 'awesome!' When she checked it.

"What's awesome?"

"Hau is organising a party!" She began to read the message aloud. "Yo Moon! How are ya? I presume Gladdy -" she chuckled again "- is with you, since y'all are stuck at the hip." She trailed off, obviously hiding part of the message from him. "I'm organising a party tonight and i want you two to be there. It's just in the town centre as per usual. 6:00 be there. Bring your strongest Pokémon."

Gladion decided to ignore both the fact that he was once again called 'Gladdy' and the fact that Moon was hiding something. "Are you going to go?"

"I've already responded. I said we will both be there."

"We?!"

"Yes, both of us. Come on, _Gladdy._"his made him snap, and he rolled over, pinning Moon down by the wrists. "I swear to Arceus if you call me by anything except Gladion ever again..." He stopped. He hadn't thought of anything. He was even more flustered by Moon's smile.

"Aww, cute, you don't have anything to punish me with."

Gladion released her and faced away, hiding his embarrassed blush. To his surprise, Moon's Silvally sat directly in front of him, looking to Moon.

"Tackle."

And just like that, he was on the ground again. Moon had decided to lay her head on his chest so that he couldn't get up. He grunted, not in pain but in surprise. He raised his head and watched as she raised her finger to her lips. "Hmm. We still have seven hours until the party. What should we do?"

"Well, you should get off me for a start. Then maybe we can decide."

"I don't think so. This is a very comfortable pillow. I think ill stay here for a while."

She moved around, making herself comfortable. He grunted in annoyance. "Silvally, could you _please_ help me?"

His Pokémon only took its trainer being pinned down as an opportunity to groom his hair. Gladion struggled under the weight of both Moon and Silvally, Moon somehow staying on even though she was laughing her head off. Silvally plastered his hair messily back, and only when it was satisfied with its work did it back off. Moon was still laughing, so hard that she had fallen off him, allowing him to get up.

Moon tried to sit up, but he just pushed her back to the ground and stood up, walking towards the nearest river to wash himself of the copious saliva. When his Pokémon started to follow him, he angrily ordered it to stay with her.


	2. A White Aether Suit

Gladion took his ripped jumper and the shirt underneath off speedily but making sure that neither touched his hair. He was painfully aware of the fact that many Pokémon, including a few Bagon's, were lurking near the water's edge. He almost regretted not bringing Silvally. He stripped down to his underwear and found an entry point to the beach, wading to stomach height in the water before dipping his hair under.

He stood there for a couple of minutes, washing the hair out, and jumped when he was splashed by something behind him. Luckily, his wet fringe only covered half of his face, so he could see that it was Moon, who must've followed him. He sighed and shook his head to both get rid of some water and to slap her in the face with his ponytail. She spluttered, so Gladion knew he hit her fair in the mouth. He 'hmph'ed in satisfaction and went about redoing his fringe.

"Aww come on, Gladion. We were just playing around... No need to be angry... Please?"

He sighed. He turned around and tucked his hair behind his ear. He put both hands on Moon's still dry cheeks and watched as drops of water ran down her neck. "Moon, I'm not angry. I could never stay angry at you or Silvally. You know that."

She smiled sweetly, which made him fight the urge to smile back. She seemed to know that he was fighting back a smile. "It's just me here, y'know, you can smile."

He looked down and grinned, then raised his head again and fully smiled, showing teeth and closing his eyes tightly. He waited for a few seconds before opening his eyes again, only to see a look of true awe struck on Moon's face. Her lips were parted as her jaw dropped slightly. Her deep-sea-eyes wide. Her shock made him chuckle. "Again, I smile Moon. Only the best get to see it though."

He watched as her cheeks turned a deep red. That was when he realised he was caressing them. They were warm, soft, almost too nice to touch. He hurriedly pulled his hands away. "Ho-how long do we have until the party starts?"

"Still hours. You could probably come over to my house and have a proper shower... If you wanted..."

He contemplated this. Gladion did not like it at all when his hair wasn't clean and neat. A proper shower would be nice, but would Moon's mother allow it? He had never been inside her house before. Slowly he nodded his head, and followed Moon back to dry land.

"You're sure your mother will allow me over?"

"Yes, Gladion. She loves guests."

"Okay."

He waited for a bit before putting his clothing back on so that he could dry off in the sun. Under the summer heat, it only took a few minutes. Soon they were back on Route One making their way towards her house. He watched as she pulled a key from her handbag and followed her up the stairs that led to her porch. A breeze of cold air brushed against him as he stepped inside the air conditioned house. He instinctively looked around and saw a nicely furnished living room and a kitchen.

Moon's mother was sitting on the couch reading, and looked up when they entered. "Ah, you must be Gladion?"

"Y-yes. How did you know?"

She laughed, showing the same smile that Moon always showed. "Moon talks about you a lot!"

He looked at Moon, who was looking down bashfully. "Gladion needs to use our shower... His Silvally got a little overexcited with the grooming."

"Go ahead! Show him where the bathroom is. Feel free to use our shampoo and conditioner too, Gladion."

He thanked her, but in his head he worried that they were being much too generous. Moon showed him the way to the bathroom, and told him to come to her room when he was done. She even retrieved him a clean towel.

* * *

Gladion looked down in disgust at the white suit on Moon's bed. She was touching the soft fabric in awe. "It's beautiful."

"It's horrendous. I'm not wearing it. Why would you tell my mother to send me clothes?"

"Because those clothes are covered in sand, grass, and Silvally spit. I didn't know she would send something as extravagant as this!"

He gritted his teeth and sighed through his nose, closing his eyes to calm the anger seeping all around him.

"Wh-why don't you just wear it? I think it would look nice on you." Moon's voice cut through his anger. He had to give her an answer.

"Because... she just wants me to wear it because... never mind. I'll put it on."

Moon didn't move. Instead she looked at him curiously, and when his eyes met hers he knew he wasn't going to get away with not telling her. So he sat on the other side of the suit and sighed once again.

"My mother wants me to take over as the President of Aether Paradise. She says that, since i am eighteen and I've done my island challenge, I'm old and responsible enough to take over. This here," he put his hand on the chest of the suit jacket, "this is an Aether President suit. Wearing it would basically mean i accept. And i don't want to even think about taking over in my mother's place."

He looked down as silence filled the room. He didn't even know what Moon's reaction was until he felt her hand on his. He looked up to see her smiling sympathetically. Her hand was gripping his tightly to comfort him.

"You would make a great Aether President."

To this he said nothing. He knew that he had the capacity to lead the foundation, but he knew it would take some getting used to. When Lusamine left with Lillie to heal herself from the fight with Nihilego, he was the substitute president. He only did so for three months, but it was like a living hell for him. He had to make decisions for the entire foundation alone.

"Maybe one day, Moon." He looked deep into her eyes and repeated - more for himself than for her - "maybe one day."


	3. Friendly Battle

The noises of a battle rang in the distance as Gladion pulled the bottom of his suit jacket down. It fit perfectly, but was uncomfortable. Moon had changed too, to long ripped jeans and a designer black and white singlet. When he saw the way the ground lit up like drops of colourful ink in water, he looked up at the lights of the small town.

The two climbed the stairs to witness the competition between Hau and Kukui. Hau's Decidueye seemed to be smashing its competition, Primarina. The battle continued as Gladion searched for the familiar face he knew would be there; Lillie.

Her fashion stood out from the colourful clothing of Iki town because it was, like his, completely white. Even though she had grown a bit from when she was fifteen, she had seemed to keep with the pure white dresses that Lusamine had dressed her in.

Before leaving to catch up with Lillie, Gladion looked over to Moon, who was already leaving for the group of battlers.

"Hmph. of course."

He would join Silvally into those battles soon enough as well, but for now he was going to go and catch up with his sister. He made his way through the crowd, not caring for their displeased grunts or cheers for the battle. "Lillie."

She whipped her head around and gawked at his attire. "Gladion? Hau told me you were coming but i didn't expect this."

"Don't worry, it's not permanent. This one," he stroked Silvally's cheek softly, "this one decided that today was a great day for me to get a new hairstyle... He likes the plastered-back-with-saliva look. I had to change my clothes because of it."

Lillie laughed. "Good job, Silvally. So, are you staying to watch the battle?"

"There seem to be quite a few."

"I mean mine. I'm battling the winner of this battle, which... is Hau!"

He looked over to the stage to see that Primarina had been fainted and was being drawn into its ball in defeat.

"Let's go, Nebby. Let's beat Hau."

Gladion stared at Lillie, confused. Nebby? The tiny cloud who could only teleport away from situations? What did she mean? He watched closely as she elegantly threw the pokeball into the air, shouting; "Let's go, Solgaleo!"

The massive sun lion exploded from the ball, roaring in assertion. Lillie had evolved her 'Nebby' into the legendary Pokémon of Alola, and was now having it participate in battle. Just it's presence resulted in cheers from the crowd.

Gladion lowered his face and whispered to himself; "You've grown so much, Lillie." She really had grown. From being unwilling to see Pokémon hurt and staying well clear of battles and wild encounters, to fighting against the Kahuna-in-training with one of the Alola region's strongest guardians. She would win this battle fair and square, he knew it.

Sure enough, within minutes, Hau's Pokemon were all fainted and the next challenger was Moon herself. _This _was going to be the main event. Someone who could defeat the strength of Hau against the undefeated champion of Alola. Gladion almost didn't know who to root for, but something in him wanted Moon to win.

Gladion put his hand on Silvally's head as he watched the battle commence. Moon had a stubborn, focussed look on her face that mimicked that of the Incineroar she sent out. Lillie begun the battle by sending Solgaleo into the sky for a Sunsteel Strike, which was barely dodged and countered by a Flamethrower. He watched as Moon unleashed Incineroar's strongest move; Darkest Lariat. The Heel Pokémon's body spun as its fists lit up with dark fire. Solgaleo couldn't dodge the attack and took Incineroar's flaming fists right to the face. It almost seemed as though Incineroar was going to win the battle, but Lillie began to perform her Z move; Searing Sunraze Smash.

Everyone, even Gladion, covered their eyes in shock as Solgaleo unleashed the power of the sun upon Moon and Incineroar. He looked desperately to Moon, who was covering herself with her hands. He knew from experience that Pokémon attacks could harm the trainer too. He fought the urge to run and protect her, but as the attack came, it was so well aimed at the Pokémon that no harm came to Moon at all.

When Moon looked up again, her eyes immediately connected with his. He knew that focussing on anything but the battle would mess her up, so he looked away. He was painfully aware that he was blushing uncontrollably. He needed to make a quick escape, so he whispered 'Silvally' and made his way back through the crowd with his head down. He was aware of the battle finishing while he walked away. He tried to walk without looking, but was stopped abruptly by running into someone. He looked up to apologise and found himself right back in Moon's gaze.

"Moon. I-I'm sorry. I messed you up."

"No you didn't."

He hung his head again slightly. He was too embarrassed to look directly into her eyes, and he feared that if he did he wouldn't be able to look away. Her fingers pushed his chin up so that he was looking back at her.

"Shall we go back to Route One?"

"What, why?"

She smiled. "Well, we will still be able to hear the music and see the lights, but we can get away from all these people. What do you say?"


	4. Dancing

The music in Iki town began to fade and the grass began to rise to Gladion's knees as he and Moon made their way back to the patch they enjoyed hanging out at. He reflected back to when the two had finally decided to be friends instead of mere acquaintances. Somehow, even though it was years ago, he remembered the day as if it were yesterday.

Cloudy winter evening.

Cold air that nipped at his fingers.

He watched Moon train her Silvally and Incineroar together, unnoticed by her. Even though she was thus far undefeated as champion, she trained almost religiously. She came here every night, he knew, and ever since coming back from his interregional journeys he had wanted to see how strong she had really gotten. So he stood behind the tree, watching.

He watched as she analysed each and every one of her Pokémon's moves. He watched as she issued orders. He watched as she realised that he was doing so. He could remember that her expression was one of pleasant surprise.

He remembered that seeing that expression on her face made him actively want to be friends with her. Something about it made him want to know more and more about her.

To this day he wanted to know more about her.

He looked at her moonlit face and saw the starry reflection in her eyes, admitting silently to himself that she was pretty.

"It's a nice night, Gladion. The moon is so pretty."

Gladion's mind was absent, and before he could stop himself he said; "I know you are..." Then, realising what he had done he covered his mouth. Too late. She had heard him and was looking at him with that same shocked expression. He tried to step backwards and turn around. He knew he was blushing. His hand was still over his mouth.

He closed his eyes, but felt Moon's hand over his wrist. She pulled it away from his face. He opened his eyes again and looked directly at her.

"I..."

"Its okay Gladion."

"I... Don't take it back. I have... always thought it."

She hesitated before thanking him with a sweet smile. "There's no reason to be embarrassed about complementing a friend, Gladdy."

The corner of his mouth rose sheepishly. He knew he was still blushing.

"Can we sit down before I die of embarrassment?"

She laughed. "Sure. I'll just sit here."

She sat next to him on his left, so he moved to her other side. His hair would block her from looking at his face. As the cold grass shifted under his hands and through his fingers, he sighed. They sat like this for about a minute, before suddenly he felt Moon touching the hair on his fringe.

She whispered something, but it was far too quiet for him to hear.

"What did you say, Moon?"

"I said that your hair is soft. It's nice to touch."

He smiled. No one had said that before. He watched out the side of his eyes as her fingers combed through the blonde hair. When they moved to part it back, he quickly went stone faced again. He didn't want her to see him smiling. When his eyes met with hers once again, Gladion gave and let a shy smile make its way onto his lips.

"Gladion, have you ever danced with someone?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Well, we can still hear the music loud and clear from here, and no one is watching. So... do you want to?"

He stood and faced her, reaching a hand down for her. A strange feeling of confidence overwhelmed his body. While it was unusual, it was certainly not unwelcome. "Im glad that you'll be the first one I dance with."

As soon as her hand touched his, the confidence left him as if he had been attacked by Leech Life. His mind raced. The music coming from the town was slow, as if wrapping up the party. He had never danced before.

Moon was holding his hand. It was warm. What if he messed up? He was dragged out of his thoughts by her voice.

"Put your hands around my waist. I'll put mine on yours. Sound good?"

She already had one on his hip, and he released her hand to put both on hers. She held him so gently, and the warmth seeped through his coat. But something seemed wrong. As they moved slowly from side to side, he fixed his eyes to her mouth, unable to look into her eyes.

"You alright, Gladion?"

"Y-yes. This is just... New."

"We can stop if you want to."

"Maybe..." he let go of her and stepped back. "I'm sorry... It's just awkward being so touchy."

"I can see why you would feel that way."

He looked down and refused to make eye contact. His stomach churned. "I think the party is wrapping up. W-we should go home."

He heard her grunt in agreement, but before parting ways, he looked at her once again and whispered; "I'm sorry."

* * *

When Gladion's bed was in falling distance, he let himself go limp into its soft covers. He regretted everything. From being so confident to freaking out and leaving. "Why did i do it, Silvally?"

"Silllll!"

He looked back at his loyal Pokémon. "Do you think she dislikes me now?"

It closed its eyes and murmured "Siiii...Liiiii."

"Silly. I guess I was quite silly."

"Vaaaaal!"

"You're not very good help are you, bud?" He petted the bridge of its nose affectionately until it curled up next to him on the bed. It's eyes stayed open.

"What am I going to do, Silvally...? I don't know whether to stay away and not talk to her or act normal. What would I even say to her next time we meet?"

"Vaa."

Gladion closed his eyes, still wide awake.

"Why am I even worrying this much?"

Silvally huffed; "Liii~ii," mocking him. Gladion sighed in return, and felt the uncomfortableness of his attire once again. He moaned as he pushed himself out of the bed. The satisfaction he felt as he let his clothing fall to the ground was immense. Cold air touched his belly. He almost didn't want to put on the silk robe that he wore to bed, but he grabbed the garment anyways.

He was not wearing that suit again tomorrow. He swore it. Luckily Moon had sent his black torn outfit back when she requested new clothes for him.

Without moving Silvally or even making an effort to climb into the bedsheets, Gladion flopped back onto his bed. His lamp was within reach and with a simple flick, the room went dark.


	5. Chapter 5: A Brewing Storm

Chapter_** 5: Brewing storm**_

"Master Gladion! You're needed in the conservation area immediately. It's of utmost importance."

The slamming of his bedroom door jolted Gladion awake. His eyes were heavy, and he wanted to just go back to sleep. He grunted as he practically fell out of his bed. The clothes in his cupboard came easily off their hangers and he slipped the shirt, vest, pants and hip bag on.

Feeling a bit more awake, he moved to the bathroom. He finally woke fully up when he splashed cold water on his face. It dripped down his neck and chest before he could fully dry himself. The ponytail he had in the night before was still tied up, but it was messy. Deciding he would properly shower later, he took out his hair and shook his head to neaten it up. He ran his brush a couple times through the hair and left it as it was, not tying it up again.

As he made his way from the Aether mansion to the elevator, he noted the storm clouds that were approaching towards the mainland islands. Silvally seemed to sense the oncoming storm too. Gladion watched his partner sniff the air and purr. It loved storms.

The elevator came to a smooth stop, allowing Gladion and Silvally to step off before zooming downwards once again. The sight he was met with surprised him, and not in a good way. The black outfits of what was team skull, the white hair of Guzma, and the long multicoloured hair of Plumeria. As soon as Gladion caught Guzma's eye, Guzma's caught Silvally's. He advanced towards the Pokémon, raising his clenched fist. Gladion had plenty of time to grab his wrist and stop him from harming his Pokémon.

"If you lay a hand on my partner... ever... I will break your wrist."

He was stronger than the older male. Both of them knew it. "Now, Guzma, explain why the hell you would try to attack Silvally."

"Why don't you tell me why Silvally attacked us, hmm?"

"What?"

He raised his lip slightly in shock and anger that his Pokémon would be accused of doing such a thing.

"What Guz here is trying to say, is that late last night, we were attacked. It fainted our Pokémon and some surrounding that tried to stand in its way. Then it left. All we got were a few pictures."

Plumeria scrolled through her phone and turned it to face Gladion. On the screen was a clear picture of a set of paw prints. Two clawed. Two soft pawed. It was Silvally.

"Gladion?"

Moon, Lillie and Hau's voices spoke his name together, shocking him. He turned around and felt his muscles tighten as he remembered what had happened the night before. Hau was smiling as per usual. Moon and Lillie were not. From behind him, Lusamine spoke. "Ah, Lillie, Moon, Hau, you're all here. Good. Now we have everyone."

Hau looked curiously at Guzma and Plumeria. "Why are they here?"

Lusamine responded; "They were attacked too."

Gladion looked back at her. "Too? How many of these attacks were there?"

"Two. Iki Town and our caravans on Ula'ula."

He was stunned. "My Silvally was with me the whole of last night. Moon and her Silvally were with us. Lillie's Silvally... Lillie?"

"Mine was in its PC box the whole night."

There was silence in the conservation area, broken after what seemed like an eternity by Lusamine.

"We are going to have to go investigate."

"Useless, madam Prez. Have you not seen the weather today? The evidence will be washed away by rain before we even get there."

His mother glared at Guzma as he spoke.

"Mother, its true. I was walking from the mansion and saw the storm clouds."

"Then i guess we will just have to go off what we have. Plumeria, Hau, Lillie, Guzma. You can stay here. Gladion, I've had new clothes made for you. Go try them on. Moon, you make sure he does so."

He groaned, but saw Moon nodding. They were stuck together? After the events of last night? Luck was not on his side. Swallowing his anxiety, he led Moon back to the mansion. Neither of them said a word. They stopped at the great, silver door to the mansion. "Moon... I'm sorry about last night."

"No... I am. I shouldn't have pushed you to do something you didn't want to."

He put his hand on the back of his head, embarrassed. "I did want to, though."

Moon lowered her head, but Gladion could tell it was to conceal a smile. He wondered what made her so happy about him saying that. With a little self motivation, he put his hand on her shoulder. "I promise not to flake out next time."

She didn't respond.

"Shall we go in?"

"Mmm."

He opened the door and was greeted by mannequins and fabrics. A couple of aether foundation employees were talking while cutting different fabric, but when they noticed the two enter, they stopped working.

"Ah, Master Gladion. You must be here for your new outfits."

"Yes."

"Alright. Well we have Aether suits and battle outfits. Which would you like to try?"

"Just... any. I want to get this over with."

He watched them look to Moon, who chuckled. "Let me look at the outfits without him. Since he wont choose, I'll choose for him."

"Wha-"

"Shhhh. I will choose what i know you'll like. Go to the changing room."

He hesitantly followed her order and waited for the first outfit to be passed to him. The first to be passed to him was, unexpected by him, black. Moon followed the suit in practically bouncing with excitement.

"Look at this! Its so cool!"

Gladion took it from her and investigated it. "There's more. Let me go grab it for you Glad!"

With that, Gladion was left alone to put the outfit on. He noted that it was definitely a battle suit. He liked the colour scheme; black with red and white. It matched what he was currently wearing, and he appreciated that they used what he liked. He took off his vest quickly, and followed it with his undershirt and pants. He unhooked the suit pants and put them on, impressed with how light they were. His fingers ran across the durable yet light fabric, admiring it.

Suddenly, Moon burst in. Gladion was still shirtless. She gasped. "I'm so sor-"

Her eyes fixed on the scar on his belly. A breath of shock escaped from her parted lips.

"Moon... Did you think that it was just decorative?"

"Y-yes."

He sighed.

"This might be weird... but can I touch it? The scar?"

His eyes darted to the side. This was awkward. The only people that had seen his scars were the doctors and his mother. Not even Lillie.

"I... guess so... no one has ever... touched it before. Apart from the doctors that stitched it up."

He felt a rush of anxiety as she approached him. As soon as her fingers touched the skin just above the scar, he flinched. Compared to the warmth of his belly, her fingertips were cold. He stifled a recoil as the fingers moved down over the sensitive skin. He watched her face as she watched her own hand move across the uneven skin.

She didn't look disgusted, which he took as a good sign. When she ran her fingers the entire length of the scar down, he convulsed. "Sorry. I'll stop."

"It's ok. Just... sensitive."

"Anyway you should try it on. I'll leave."

Not thinking, he put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to leave. If you don't want to. You'll have to tell me what all of these extras are anyway."

She smiled, telling him that she would stay. He took his hand off her shoulder and unhooked the undershirt from its hanger. That too was made from light material. The stress he felt from being shirtless with her dissipated as he put it on. The largest thing that Moon was holding was a pair of sophisticated red hip bags.

"Put this belt on. The bags hook onto the belt and strap around your legs."

He took the red belt from her and wound it around his waist, buckling it at the back. Moon crouched to hold the left hip bag in place, allowing him to buckle the two straps around his leg. "D-did Silvally give you those scars?"

"Silvally? No."

They moved onto the right leg.

"Then what?"

He finished tightening the right leg and stood straight again. Eyes narrowing, he remembered the events. The pain. The fear. She was looking at him with a strange curious intensity. His eyes widened and heart dropped as a piece of the puzzle fit together. "Full..."

"What?"

"We need to go back, now!"


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

Hi all, i am really glad you're liking this fanfiction! please do tell me what you think so far!

Also, on gladion_moondragon on insta im making a manga of this! I hope you get the chance to visit! and if you do please dm me any questions and/or recommendations.

Chapter 6: Escape

Gladion hurriedly threw on the last part of the outfit; the long, black and red coat. He grabbed the fingerless gloves beside him in his right hand and her wrist in his left. Disregarding all of Moon's protests, he pulled her back through the mansion, followed by both of their Silvallies. It was only when he opened the mansion double doors and was welcomed by a gust of wind and rain that he stopped. The looming storm had finally begun, and at the most inconvenient of times.

"Gladion! Can you please tell me what's gotten into you?!"

"I need to get to Mother! It was Type Full that attacked Hau and team Skull! We need to get through this rain. Now!"

He felt her worm her way out of his grasp and tightly grab his own wrist. "What the hell is Type Full?"

She was strong, and despite his efforts to release himself, her grip didn't falter. Sighing, he stopped trying to get away. "Type Full was the failed experiment that came before Type Null. They were supposed to be destroyed, but I'm thinking that they weren't."

"They?"

"Eighteen. One for each type. Can we go now?"

"It's pelting rain, Gladion!"

"I don't care!" He grabbed both of her shoulders firmly, and she looked at her left then back into his eyes. "I don't care if i get wet! These things are dangerous and if even one is out there-" he pointed in the general direction of the islands "-then everyone is in danger! I don't care if you don't come, but I'm going."

He released her shoulders and spun around, running straight into the rain. The thin layer of water rippling on top of the white concrete tiles splashed as he ran. Moon's cry of 'wait' could barely be heard. He kept running. Before he was even half way, his vision was blocked by his hair. Feeling a rush of adrenaline as his feet slipped, his back hit the wet ground.

Moon's face came into view as he moved his wet fringe from his face. Her face showed a concerned 'told you so', to which he growled "Shut up," to. Even after he snapped at her, she offered her hand to him. He took it and used her to get up. By then they were both soaking wet. When he stood, pain shot through his back. He limped for a bit, stabilised by her shoulder. When they got to the elevator, he stood straight again, pressing the code numbers in to rise back to the conservation area.

Lusamine, Guzma, Plumeria, Hau and Lillie were still talking amongst themselves. All three looked over to the dripping newcomers, confused. Gladion breathed in and approached them. "It was Type Full."

His mother stepped in front of him. "What?"

"None of our three Silvallies did it. The only logical conclusion is that it was the Silvally lookalikes; Full."

A look of guilt crossed her face for half a second, but that was all he needed to know for sure that what he was saying was true. He snapped once again, feeling anger rise from his belly to his throat.

"You were supposed to destroy them! You said you had! You said yourself that they were too dangerous to NOT destroy! You forced ME to agree to destroying them!"

"Gladi-"

"No. Tell me where they are so we can all go see if they escaped."

She lowered her head in shame. "Fine. Lab one. I'll lead the way."

He followed closely behind her. The others followed behind them, not talking at all. He gathered that the five probably had no idea what Type Full was or why he was so angry. He still didn't talk to anyone. The elevator descended past the ground floor into the basement, where it jolted to a stop. The basement was clean and dark as per usual. The last time he was there was two years ago with Moon and Hau.

The screeching of the underused door sliding open pierced his ears. Inside was had the musty feel of a place that no one had entered for many months. It held a hint of danger.

The troupe proceeded to the furthest room, where they found the walls and doors scratched and broken. Gladion could see the faint outlines of what seemed to be broken glass, standing as mere shards of what used to be smooth pillars. When the light was turned on, the true extent of the damage made everyone gasp. There were shards of glass everywhere, scratches on other pillars and even blood on the floor. There were still a few of the Type Full creatures frozen in the glass, but after counting, he concluded that Steel, Dragon, Fairy, Dark, Fire, Electric, Ground, Psychic, Rock and Normal were gone.

"Ten Type Fulls on the loose?! I expected one or two!"

Gladion felt everyone's glare on him as he yelled, but he didn't care.

Through the stares, Lusamine's voice reached him. "Gladion?"

He whipped his head around and faced his mother. He was fuming, but controlling himself rather well. "What?"

"How about you take care of this one?"

"I damn well will!" His mind raced, thinking of ways to defeat these rouge Fulls. He looked back to the hopeful and scared faces.

"Hau and Lillie, can I trust you to round up the strongest trainers, captains and Kahunas?"

"You got it."

"Guzma, Plumeria and Moon... You'll prepare the villagers around every island for battles, maybe give them some training even if you've got time. Can you handle that?"

"Mmm."

"Be back here as soon as possible with the captains and your skull grunts even. I'll set up groups that can hunt the Fulls. Ill come with you, Moon, and help warn the village. Mother, prepare what needs to be prepared... Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7: Not Silvally's fault

_**Chapter 7: Not Silvally's fault**_

(Sorry for the wait XD)

It was still early-ish morning, and Gladion could feel the sun beating intensely on his shoulders and head. Him and Moon walked silently, side by side. They had decided together that the best city to warn first was the large Melemele city of Hau-oli. As they walked along the streets, Gladion noticed that people were avoiding him. Some were even crossing the street to avoid him. Mothers and fathers were holding their children's hands tighter, and he was receiving stern looks from many.

"Moon. What's going on?"

"So you noticed it too... I think it's silvally."

"What?"

"Word spreads fast here. Almost everyone will know about the attacks by now. Your best bet is to have him in a pokeball. For now at least."

He looked back at his Pokémon, knowing that it didn't like being in it's pokeball at all. He gave it an apologetic look and invited him back into the ball. Silvally gave him a knowing stare and reluctantly went into it. He sighed, fighting the grief from having to hide his friend. He gritted his teeth, annoyed.

"This is bullcrap. It's not Silvally's fault!"

Moon's hand gripped his wrist tightly, and he felt his own hand unclench. He saw the understanding in her eyes and that somehow made him calmer.

"I know it's not Silvally's fault. But other people don't know that, Gladion."

He breathed out slowly. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right... Gladdy."

She ran. It was an obvious call for him to chase her, and he took off behind her. The sky may have been sunny but he was aware that the storm had left the roads damp. Feeling the breeze flow under his coat and hearing it flap behind him gave him a satisfied feeling deep in his chest, and he even smiled as he slowly caught up to the running Moon.

"I've told you before-" he threatened as he grabbed her hand, "I don't like being called gladdy."

She tried to get away, but Gladion just held her right to his chest. To taunt her further he put his chin on her head. Her black hair was warm. And it smelled nice. After a signature 'hmph', he looked down and thought. "On second thoughts, Moon... I think I'll allow you to call me Gladdy."

"Really?! Oh Gladdy that's-"

"But!" He interrupted, "Not all the time. And..." he thought desperately of something that would discourage her. "And on the tenth time you say it... I'll kiss you."

Gladion smirked, thinking that he had won. But his smirk fell as Moon's widened.

"Oh no, Gladdy! Gladdy I'm so scared that you might kiss me! I don't think I could handle a kiss from Glad-"

"Stop! Fine you win!"

She knew he wouldn't do it. He knew he wouldn't do it, but he counted anyway. Two. Or was it three?

"Three."

"So you are counting?" Her voice was mocking. He felt warmth radiating off his cheeks and put his hand on the back of his head, embarrassed. They were approaching the pokecentre near Moon's house, and Gladion noticed how many people were crowded around. The two approached and Gladion asked what was going on. He was greeted with curious eyes and one man who spoke up.

"We heard that there was a rogue Silvally on the loose. Aren't you the one with a Silvally?"

Many more people turned to him, making him uncomfortable. He stepped back, unable to speak, but thankfully Moon stepped in to help him.

"Firstly," she addressed to everyone, "not only Gladion has a Silvally, and secondly; the thing that attacked was not a Silvally - but a Type Full. We are here to warn you that the Type Full is much more dangerous than Silvally."

"Why should we believe you?"

This time, Gladion spoke up. "Because we are the ones who know the most about Silvallies." He could hear the anger rising in his own voice. "Because we are the ones that found the missi-"

"Gladdy stop."

He looked at her, counting four in his head. He breathed in and out, then spoke again with a controlled annoyance in his voice. "We are just here to warn the town. We suggest being very careful. Especially at night. It would be nice if you spread the word too. Can we trust you all to do that?"

There was a silence. The group, which contained about 10 people, stood looking at each other. When they finally nodded their understanding and acceptance, Gladion sighed.

"Moon can we go to route one again?"

"Sure, Gladdy." Five. "Why though?"

He begun walking without answering her. He needed to get away from people, but he didn't want to tell Moon that. They were walking side by side along the path, kept company by only themselves and chirps of Pokémon, when she grabbed his wrist.

"Is there something wrong Gladdy?"

"Stop saying Gladdy! It's like you want me to kiss you!"

A look of hurt glazed over her face, and Gladion's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry... I'm just tired."

No response.

"Moon?" He put his hand on her cheek and felt as she leaned into it. She didn't make any eye contact, but a breath escaped her parted lips before she mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"I said..." she looked up at him, red as the details on his coat. Her eyes closed tightly as she took in one last breath before blurting out: "I have a crush on you! That's why I've been saying Gladdy so much! Gladdy! Gladdy!"

Nine.

He chuckled in defeat. "So I wasn't discouraging you after all." Then it clicked. "Wait, what?!"

Mind racing, Gladion looked around. He tried to figure out if this was all a prank or a joke. Moon was the most famed person in Alola! The first ever champion, keeping her title for years. She had a crush on such a low tier human like him?

"Wh-... why?"

He was beet red. He could tell. Heat was radiating off him in waves.

"You don't like me that way do you?"

"No, no, that's not it!" Shaking his hands frantically, then covering his mouth, thinking. "I've just... never thought about anything like that before..."

"Gladion you're eighteen. How have you never had a crush on anyone?"

"I-I don't. How long have you...?"

"About a month."

"What?! You should've told me!"

"Why? Do you like me?"

He thought for a second. There had always been so comforting about Moon. She was someone who he could tell everything. Rely on. He had other friends for sure, but there really was something different about her.

"I-I guess I need to think... There is something... different about the way I feel in regards to you. So... Maybe I do."

Moon hid her face in her hands and hopped from foot to foot, very obviously excited.

"I'm not going to kiss you though. I'll need time for that."

All she did was squeal cutely. Cutely. She was quite cute. He closed his eyes and let a small smile cross his face.

"You've really distracted this whole task haven't you?"


	8. Chapter 8: I Don't Like Flying

Before getting onto the chapter i just wanna say I'm so sorry for not posting in aageeesssssss *sad face*. It's just been a mess for me lately. If you'd like to chat to me, feel free on my insta! I also do art and stuff, and will happily commission you stuff!

Anyway onto the chapter

Chapter 8: I Don't Like Flying.

Once Moon had recovered from her embarrassment, they went to warn the other side of town. When she had said the news spread fast on Mele-mele island, she was too right. Somehow the information about Full had reached the other side of town before they had. Moon turned to him, shrugging.

"Well, what now?"

"We can probably go back to the mansion. I want to get this outfit off anyway."

"Charizard?"

"What?"

"Should we fly Charizard?"

Realising that he had never flown a Charizard, let alone ridden any Pokémon apart from Silvally when he was younger, he smiled guiltily. He suggested they take the ferry, trying not to seem too desperate or scared.

"Have you not flown Charizard before?!"

Saw right through him.

"No," he laughed, putting his arm behind his head.

"I guess you'll just have to hold onto me then!" A large smile crossed her face mischievously as she pulled a solid grey marble from her bag and held it up. Before he even had time to wonder what she was doing, he heard the calls of a large Charizard from behind him. It circled the two and landed beside him, lowering its wing to invite them on. Moon practically ran and jumped on it with no hesitation whatsoever. Gladion was less keen, treading carefully on the wing and using Moon's hand for stability. Once he was sitting behind her, he wrapped his arms around her belly.

"Hold on tight, Gladdy!"

Ignoring the fact that she called him Gladdy again, he wrapped his arms tighter. This forced his head to rest on her shoulder and torso to closely touch her back. This was closer than he had been to anyone, and he wasn't sure how he felt.

The takeoff made him feel sick, and both of their hair flowed back as the ground disappeared below. He heard the windswept voice of Moon talking to him.

"Look! The view is amazing up here!"

He didn't want to separate from her, but he focussed his eyes and looked behind him. He could see the entirety of Mele-mele island, including the top of Ten Carat Hill. They flew over the ocean, where he could just barely see the larger Pokémon surfacing from the water.

"You put your hair up before, right?"

Unable to form any words, he simply grunted in agreement.

"Take it out! The feeling's amazing!"

He did what he was told and released one arm to take out his hair-tie. He flinched at the couple of knots but got the hair-tie out all the same. He felt his hair whipping behind him, following the flow of his cape. The feeling was ethereal, until they started diving. His stomach rose to his throat and the nauseous feeling came back swinging. Through squinted eyes, he could see the white of the Aether Paradise. He felt the Charizard open its wings one last time before landing rather gently in front of the large mansion.

Moon guided him off the great dragon and had to hold him up for a few seconds while the feeling of his legs turning to jelly subsided. She laughed as she bounced around, showing her flying professionalism.

"Jeez I get it, Moon. You fly a lot. Let's go into the mansion, I want to get changed."

Gladion took the lead, swallowing queasiness and striding through his own liquid legs. Walking up the stairs was hardest, but when he got to his bedroom, his soft bed welcomed him. He stayed there, faceplanted into his sheets for a good five minutes. Moon sat next to him and taunted him about being dragon-sick for the whole time, until finally he lifted his head with an eyes-half-closed-shut-the-hell-up look.

"You know, I haven't been in your room much."

"Mmff."

"I'm gonna look in your closet."

"Mmmwait-" He raised his head, "no!"

"What, is it messy?" She chuckled mischievously, marching there despite his disagreement. She gasped as she pulled out his vest. "The mysterious scratched vest, in all its glory! I'm holding it in my own two hands! Oh my and the ripped undershirt?! They must've had it all washed for you!"

Gladion sighed and dug his face further into his sheets. He heard more rustling around his clothing, which he paid no mind to until he heard her gasp again.

"AWW look how big it is on me!"

He sat up and looked at her, his jaw dropping. The vest stretched down past her hips, and the sleeves of the ripped shirt went down to her knuckles. She was adorable, especially the blushing excited face she was making. It looked especially weird since she wasn't wearing the pants that went with the shirts.

"You should put the pants on too."

"You'll have to look away again."

He responded only by turning around. He crossed his legs and looked at his pillow, waiting for her to locate and put on the ripped pants.

"Teehee, these are too big too!"

Gladion looked at her once more, his eyes tracking down to her legs. The pants touched the pale carpet underneath them. He resisted the urge to actually wriggle because of the cuteness. He had never seen the whole outfit on another person, and he knew he needed to stop acting like a fangirl.

"You... look nice. Maybe ill have mother make some outfits for you."

In his mind he could picture her in an Aether style dress. He could see the soft skin of her face complementing the white of the dress.

"That would be nice. I wonder what you and i would look like in white suits and dresses. You in the dress of course," laughed Moon. Gladion smirked and shook his head slowly at the joke.

"In all seriousness, Moon, I think you'd look beautiful in a white dress."

She cracked another joke. "Shouldn't we wait for a couple dates before that?"

He stood up in front of her, reaching up to his left ear to take off his pair of earrings. They were fake, so they slid over Moon's ear quite well. As he did so, he rested his hand on her cheek.

"You're like a mini me."

She laughed.

"Maybe i will take you on that date. If you'll let me."

Reaching her hand up to touch his, she kept her smile and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9: Type: Ground

p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"CHAPTERDUMP/span lmao/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 9: Type: Ground/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I just really love watching Lunala turn into Ultra Necrozma. It's like watching a dragon metamo-"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Before Moon could finish her sentence, the door to Gladion's bedroom flew open./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""There's been a sighting! At the desert!"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Gladion jumped from his laying position on the bed, facing the Aether employee who had burst in so suddenly. "What type? Who reported it?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We don't know what type it was. And it was a couple of citizens walking past the entrance of the desert. They said that they saw a Silvally and /spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"were told to report it to us."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He clenched his fists. "Damn it. Moon?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She stood when he said her name. "We have to get there as soon as possible. Maybe we can catch it?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I hope so."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Before the Aether employee had interrupted their conversation, they had both changed into their own clothing and sat on the bed, discussing which of the Necrozma forms they preferred. All memory of the conversation was lost as the potential of catching a Full. He knew that 'as soon as possible' meant having to ride the Charizard again, but his stomach had barely recovered from the first flight./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Are we going to ride Charizard again?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's the best option. We should go."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He felt so much more comfortable in his old ripped shirt and vest, so he ran from his room to the stairs, and from the mansion entrance to where the Charizard would land. As he took Moon's hand to help him onto the dragon, she explained that they would be flying at lower heights./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Was the high flying just to scare me?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She smirked./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah. How could I resist? You held onto me so tight."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Ha ha. So funny." Sarcasm dripped from Gladion's voice as he rolled his eyes. He held her waist again, scooching close to her so he didn't fall off. The lift off was much smoother, and they flew right down near the water./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey Moon, you should show me how to get a Charizard to fly on."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Whenever you want one, I'll show you. It doesn't even need to be a Charizard anymore. I've seen people riding all sorts of flying Pokémon."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Noivern?" He had always had a fondness for the bat-like wyvern./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, that one's quite common."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Gladion smiled again, and wrapped his hands right around Moon, who he felt suck in her stomach in shock for a second. After a minute of hesitation, he rested his head on her neck and watched the water rush past them. The islands of Alola quickly came closer, and the significantly large island of Ula'ula loomed above them. He didn't go to this island often, much less than Moon, so he didn't know his way around very well. She, on the other hand, knew exactly where everything was, and led the Charizard down to the entrance of the illusive desert./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There were only a few people around, the rest likely evacuated because of the Type Full sighting. The only few people there were Lillie and Hau. Gladion walked up to them./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Did you two get the Captains and Kahunas warned?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lillie nodded. She seemed a little stressed, which worried him./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Are you alright, Lillie?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah. Just... nervous. I was there when it attacked you remember?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Shh." His eyes darted to Moon, who didn't seem to have heard them. "I've only told Moon that I got the scars from Type Full. Nothing more. I don't want her to know yet." /span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't want me to know what, Gladdy?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Crap. Moon had heard him./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""N-nothing."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You'll tell me later."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hmph." She was probably right. He had to tell someone some day./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He watched as Hau ran right into the desert, only to come back out half a minute later. Moon stood next to Gladion, seeming much less confused than him. Being Hau's best friend from eleven years old to seventeen, Moon knew all his ins and outs. Gladion had only met her a couple months after that on Brooklet hill, a rebel to his parents, and angry. So angry./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When Hau finally stopped at their measly group of three, Moon and Lillie of which were gossiping, he had hardly broken a sweat. He wondered /spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"how the younger boy had so much energy, even when they met when they were younger. They were practically the same age, Gladion being only just over a year older. "So, are we gonna go yet? We cant let the beast get away!"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hau smiled, Gladion stifled a growl. While he was beginning to get used to Hau and his strange, energetic and optimistic ways, he didn't appreciate something he had once loved being called 'beast'. He decided to say nothing, however, and instead nudged Lillie out of her conversation with Moon./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Moon and Hau, you two know this place much better than Lillie and I. Shall we go in pairs?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Moon answered: "Sure! I'll go with Lillie! We weren't done our conversation."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"And like that, he was stuck with his polar opposite. Moon and Lillie were gone from sight, and they were ten minutes into the search./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So... Hau... Who is taking care of Hau'oli while you and Lillie are gone?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Just Gramps. He isn't that old!"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""How are you so damn happy all the time?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Somehow being in his presence made him want to brood more./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""How come you're so 'Hmph'-y all the time?" He didn't answer, so after a couple of seconds, Hau spoke again. "How are you and Moon?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Gladion cleared his throat, not saying anything./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You don't think I know about the crush you have on each other? Or about how you basically asked her out earlier today?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's right, Glad, I know. She said you said that if she lets you you'll take her on a date. What I'm surprised about is that she finally confessed her crippling crush on you."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Crippling crush?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh Arceus, was it not obvious to you? She has had a major crush on you for years. Actually, after she finished her island challenges and you came to battle her a couple months after she couldn't stop talking about you. She was so sad when you left exploring the other regions."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Really? I didn't notice." He pondered while Hau rambled on. How had he not noticed if she had had a crush on him for years? He felt bad for her. It must've felt horrible for him to not even notice she wanted more than friendship./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Wait... She said she'd been liking me for about a month!"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, to not make you feel bad, stupid."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Something rushed past them. In the short glimpse Gladion got, he saw the Ground type Type Null./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hau!" Moon and Lillie were chasing the creature on the backs of their Pokémon, and called out to their friend. Immediately, Hau brought out a Pokeball containing the evolved starter, Decidueye. Gladion brought out his highly trained Noivern, and mounted it quickly. He held the neck fur of the bat-like wyvern as it soared low to the ground. He could hardly see because of the sand blowing in his eyes, but Noivern knew where she was going./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Suddenly, the sand cleared and Gladion could open his eyes. Noivern had stopped speeding forward and was now circling the Type Full below. The same went for Moon on her Lunala, Lillie on Solgaleo and Hau on Decidueye. The Type Full shot attacks wherever it could while the troupe descended on it. It was obviously scared. Gladion dismounted and immediately brought out his Umbreon and Lycanroc. Moon had brought out Incineroar and Necrozma fuzed with Lunala, Hau with Decidueye and Raichu, and Lillie with Solgaleo and Clefable. That was eight strong Pokémon against one./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It knew it was going to lose./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Gladion stepped forward with an empty pokeball outstretched in front of him. "I don't want to do this either, old friend." A lump formed in his /spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"throat. The ground type Full was one of the more docile ones. So close to Silvally. It had formed the most bond with him, but had its flaws all the same. It had a much more mean and dangerous look to it. Slanted eyes, sharp fangs, spikes, a longer, stronger tail./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He knew it had to be destroyed./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It seemed to know too./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He gave the Pokémon one last headpat before it got sucked into the ball. He took one glance towards Moon, giving and receiving a 'let's go home' type of look. He knew that while they hadn't done much, it was getting late. The sun had set./span/p 


	10. Chapter 10: I Won't Take My Shirt Off

Chapter 10; I Won't Take My Shirt Off, Moon…

The troupe disbanded at the entrance to the desert, but both Moon and Gladion stayed together.

"Do you want to walk together?"

Gladion looked at her. He didn't want to take the Full in straight away. "I... think that would be nice. Where can we go though?"

She pondered for a minute, though it looked like she was faking.

"There's a beach. Close by. We could go there and just sit."

"That sounds nice."

Moon began walking off, and after a couple of seconds he followed her. He watched her as she walked in front of him, eventually focussing on her hand. Walking slightly faster, he reached out his hand and slipped it into hers. She didn't look back, only held his hand. Her fingers moved to interlock with his, and they walked side by side.

Gladion was glad it was night time, because he knew he was blushing as per usual. Moon had smaller hands than him, but he couldn't help but think about how perfectly they fit together.

When they arrived on the beach, Moon released her Lycanroc and began to feed it berries. Gladion felt a pang of missing for his Silvally, but to keep up with Moon he released his Noivern. The purple wyvern nuzzled him.

"I've always liked Noivern. Yours is big!"

"I like him too." He held out some various beans in his hand and allowed it to gorge itself while he looked deep into Moon's eyes. "Do you want to... hold my hand again?"

She smiled sweetly. "Of course I do. How spontaneous of you!" She stole the hand he wasn't feeding Noivern with and held it so tightly that he could almost feel his bones breaking. "Hey! That hurts! Stop it!" He yanked his hands away from her.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She held her hand out offering to hold his again, and he accepted. Noivern had finished eating, so he shuffled closer to her, inviting her to rest on his chest. He sniffed her hair, smelling floral shampoo. He drank the scent deep into his lungs and breathed out onto her ear, feeling her shudder on him.

A rush of adrenaline ran through his chest. The way she shuddered, like it felt good, made him want to shudder too.

He shuffled even closer to her. Held her tighter. He rested his face on her head, still smelling her hair, his lips on her head. It wasn't a kiss, but it was close enough to make his heart rush.

"Are you getting tired, Moon?"

"A little. It's been a long day."

"I know. How about I take you home?"

She stayed silent, evidently thinking. "You know, I want to stay with you. But I'm tired." It was obvious to him that she was suggesting she stay at his place.

"Fine. Do you want to come to the mansion and sleep there? You can take Lillie's room."

"Thanks Gladdy. Let's go now!" Seeming more awake, she summoned her Charizard, but Gladion instead climbed on the Noivern before him. It was a much more gentle flier than the fire type dragon. They flew side by side, and he couldn't stop looking over to her hair flowing behind her. He reached one hand up and took his hair out once more, wrapping the hairband onto his wrist. Both his cloak and his hair flowed behind him, attracting Moon's gaze. He pretended not to notice her staring at him.

When they landed near the mansion, Gladion tidied his hair. He left it out though, not wanting to put in the effort of tying it back up. He returned Noivern to its ball and rushed towards his bedroom for Silvally, who was sitting in its bed awaiting him. Licks and whines greeted him as he went to stroke and hug the fur on Silvally's chest. Licks also greeted Moon as she came in.

Gladion watched as Moon plopped onto his bed. She didn't seem tired at all anymore, so he racked his brain to figure out something to do with her. An idea quickly popped into his head and he opened his cupboard, pulling out a blanket and his tv. There was already a movie loaded from when he meant to watch it a couple nights ago. He sat right back near the pillows on his bed, and invited Moon to sit beside him. She plopped down beside him and leaned on his shoulder.

While the movie played, all he could pay attention to was Moon's hair and her soft breathing. Each breath she took in moved her head on his body. Surely that wouldn't be comfortable to her? Lifting his arm, he invited her to lay on his chest. An offer which she took immediately.

"Gladdy..."

"Yes?"

"I know you'll say no to this, but can you take your shirt off? I want to lay on your skin."

For a few minutes he had no response. He didn't want to take his shirt off, but his stubbornness was telling him to disprove her thoughts.

"No."

She looked down, defeated.

"I won't take my shirt off, Moon." He sat her up. "You'll do it."

Her look of utter surprised joy made Gladion smile. But his smile stopped as she took his coat off. He had just realised what he had agreed to. He tried to hang onto his shirt, but Moon moved his hands away. As she lifted the shirt up, he covered his stomach and chest. He had his eyes closed.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're a good looking person."

"Just get it over with."

Cold air flowed onto his torso as Moon moved his arms and took his shirt off, and before he could cover himself again, she was laying on his bare chest. Her hair tickled him, but he got used to it quickly. Together they watched the movie, but halfway through Moon's head had fallen to his lap. She was asleep.

Carefully, he picked her upper body up and put her head on the pillow. She stayed asleep. He turned the television off quietly and laid beside her. She was so peaceful. Because he didn't want to wake her, he simply turned around and slept beside her.

Hey all! This is the tenth chapter (YAY). Id love your feedback about whether or not you're liking this! Your comments are greatly appreciated! Love you all!


	11. Chapter 11: Type: Electric

p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 11: Type: Electric/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When Gladion woke again, the warmth of the sun was shining on them. He checked his phone, seeing the time; 9:28, and a message from Hau. ANOTHER SIGHTING. TWO OF THEM. And as he read them, another came in. GLADION THEYRE ATTACKING EVERYWHERE! WE NEED YOU AND MOON NOW!/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"This shook him awake, and he turned, still shirtless, to Moon. She had gotten the messages too and was looking at him with the same intensity./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We have to go!"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Here's a pc, grab your strongest Pokémon."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Gladion took out his six strongest; Silvally, Umbreon, Lycanroc, Noivern, Decidueye (who he had trained with Moon a year ago), and Zoroark. She took out Incineroar, Suicine, Silvally, Lycanroc, Necrozma and a shiny Gliscor. He put his shirt and coat on quickly, and they were out the door. Gladion sped on Noivern while Moon traveled via water on a sharpedo./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Picking up his phone, he called Hau./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Gladdy! We got one! The captains got another. They got fire we got rock."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Good. Where's steel?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Not a clue. We know where electric is though! Meet us at the village near the melemele cemetery!"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Alright!"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He hung up and guided Noivern down to Moon./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Moon! Village near cemetery! Electric!" And swooped back up again. The island was in sight, and he watched in awe as Moon transferred from riding her sharpedo to the able-bodied Charizard. Together they flew over ten carat hill and towards the cemetery, peering down just in /spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"case they could see any Fulls. As they approached the village, they saw the mess that was being made./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Type Electric was threatening people in the village, beating their Pokémon aside in seconds. Gladion ordered Noivern to attack, and brought out Silvally too. The two both landed a hit, drawing the Full's attention away from the village. Hau was only a minute behind, Lillie accompanying him on the back of Solgaleo. They attacked the Electric with all their power, but it seemed to have almost no effect./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They fell back. "What are we going to do?" Hau yelled./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Before Gladion could even respond, Moon had stepped forward and brought out her Necrozma./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""NECROZMA! Bring out your light!"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The dark creature absorbed the light of Lunala and transformed into the formidable four winged light dragon that was practically unbeatable. It easily shook off an electro web from the Type Electric, and looked back to Moon as it deflected targeted balls of electricity. Moon, concentration deep in her eyes, began to perform her z move./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hau, who knew what this move was before she even performed it, screamed at the villagers to get out./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Necrozma..." Moons voice was calm and deep. "Light that burns the sky."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The world went dark around them. The only light he could see was that of Necrozma and the massive ball of light it was producing. Everything was cold, until it shot the light at the Full, filling the world once again with light. The Pokémon before her swayed, but before falling to the ground, let out a piercing screech. Silvally, who was still standing alert beside him, shrunk in fear and looked to Moon./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Gladion was intrigued at this sudden change in behaviour, but looked to Moon again, who calmly threw Type Electric's ball at him./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Gladdy," Hau queried, "what's wrong with Silvally?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He looked to his buddy again to see him pacing and bouncing around worriedly. "Silvuddy what's wrong?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"In an attempt to communicate, he barked, looked at Moon, growled at her, lunged at her and pretended to attack. He then laid on the ground, playing dead./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It dawned on Gladion what his buddy was trying to tell him./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh no..."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Moon spoke up, confused. Lillie also said "oh no"./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What's going on? I'm confused."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Moon," Gladion whispered, "they're targeting you."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""WHAT?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You've fainted a Full in one hit. That makes you extremely strong. Therefore they want you gone. Hau we need to go to Aether. Meet us there."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He mounted Noivern again, practically pulling a very confused and somewhat scared Moon on with him. They lifted off and sped back to the /spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Aether paradise. They arrived in front of the mansion, and Gladion pulled her again. They arrived at his room and he slammed the door shut./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""They're after me?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You just showed them how strong you are. So yes. That's why I'm keeping you here in Aether."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Moon, who had sat on the bed, stood up again./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You're not keeping me here!"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes I damn well am! I made them. I know how strong they are!"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And I can help beat them!"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Moon..."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You can't change my mind."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Moon. I just don't want to lose you."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She reached for his hands. "You won't. I promise."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You promise?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Gladion. If your Type Fulls think I am strong, I am."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She was right. He held her hands tight. Filled with emotion he wasn't going to show, he pulled her in and hugged her tight. She returned the /spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"hug, and they stayed there for a while. This was the first time he had properly hugged her, and her warmth wrapped over him./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey Gladdy... you never kept your promise."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What promise?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That you'd kiss me if I called you Gladdy ten times. I am sure I've done it more than ten times."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Gladion released her. He didn't know whether he was at that point yet./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I... it was a bluff..."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Gladdy I know. But, oh Gladdy how sad am I. You've lied to me Gladdy."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She ranted on and on, saying 'Gladdy' in every sentence. It tried his patience. But she didn't stop./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He leaned in and put his face right near hers. Their eyes were so close, their noses were touching, and their breath hit each other's lips./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Think that will stop me Gla-"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He planted his lips on hers, eyes closed tight. The feeling of her soft lips on his was amazing, and he reached his hands around her to pull her tight. He released her, looking into her surprised eyes./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You actually did it..."/span/p 


	12. Chapter 12: Dragon Racing

p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 12: Dragon Racing/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A knock sounded on Gladion's door and Hau's voice rang through it. "Stop makin' out we are comin' in!"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They jumped and pulled apart from each other. Hau came into the room and smiled at Moon innocently. "Captains are here. Let's go discuss how to tackle these beasts."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Mhm," Moon grunted. Her eyes didn't even try to meet his, both were much too embarrassed for that. They both stood at exactly the same time, adding to the awkwardness. A shove from Hau moved Gladion forward. They walked silently to the elevator room, where the captains were waiting. Hau greeted them all with an overly excited hug, and Gladion greeted each with a handshake. While he had met them all before on each of the trials, he hadn't talked to them outside of that. At most he would bow his head quickly and walk on./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe, Acerola and Mallow were dragged into conversation with Hau while Illima, Mina,Lillie,Moon and Gladion watched from the side./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Gladion was deep in thought, picking at the hip bag on his right leg. He was still wearing the newer outfit, which he was beginning to enjoy much more than he wanted to. His hand slipped into the bag and felt each pokeball, thinking motivational thoughts to his pokemon. They were going to have the battles of their lives soon, which made Gladion worry./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Somehow he had worked his way into a mindless daydream, only to be interrupted by Moon's hand touching his. Though it was only for a split second, it was enough to snap him from his worry and notice that Hau had stopped socializing. Breathing in quickly, he stepped forward. He was unsure of what to say, so stammered a bit./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Th-thank you for coming…"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They simply stared at him, adding to the awkwardness. Gathering his thoughts, he finally spoke./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Alright. This is a problem. There's nine more of these Type Fulls through these island wreaking havoc. We need to catch them all. Moon has already caught one, but it was one of the weakest and latest prototypes. More easy to control."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Gladion turned his head and caught Moon's eye. Keeping the eye contact, he continued./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Moon has been targeted as extremely strong because of this, which means that Type Normal and Steel will likely be after her. Therefore I will be staying with her."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He looked back to the captains./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'd suggest that you all pair up. You'll have less chance of getting hurt. Two on Ula-Ula and one group on each of the rest. Can you all do that?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Grunts of 'yes' sounded from the captains, and a voice sounded behind him./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What can we do?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Guzma and Plumeria were behind him, an army of grunts at their tails. Gladion, though in shock, saw this as an opportunity./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""They… they can be used as scouts… and you two can join others on another island… like Poni island."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You're the Boss! Grunts! Split and cover the islands!"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Guzma's commanding shout was followed by excited yells from the grunts, and they ran off. They all were laughing for no good reason, which Gladion had always found strange. He looked back to the captains, Hau, Lillie and Moon. Guzma and Plumeria had joined them. He had noticed that his mother was watching from further away, but at this point he didn't care. He reached up and adjusted his collar with his finger./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Are you all ready?" Nods and yesses. "Good. Moon, will you and I take Poni?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Moon nodded./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Lets go."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Gladion and Moon strode to the outdoors, where it had finally stopped raining. The sun was shining through fog, and it was nearly at its peak in the sky. He pulled out Noivern's pokeball and brought him out. As he did this, Moon summoned her Charizard. The fog hit his face almost like rain as they flew through and above it, trailing it on the wings of their mounts./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sensing Moon's gaze on him, he looked to her. She was staring at him with wide and beautiful eyes, and he stared back. He directed Noivern closer to her./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey Gladdy, think your Noivern could beat Charizard to the Altar?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Of course she could."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She smiled mischievously and sped forward. He watched as she went and grabbed tighter onto Noivern. "Let's beat them, eh?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They launched into new speeds and dove into the fog and out of sight. Noivern knew exactly where to go, and because of her large ears she knew where every obstacle was. Gladion didn't even care about the speed sickness that he felt. Noivern dodged around the Poni Canyon, back over the fog for a couple of seconds before diving back down and into a cave. She was using her massive ears to navigate the caves, successfully dodging pokemon and rocks alike. When they reached the stairs to the altar, she propelled up with both her legs and wings. She landed above the fog and Gladion grabbed his stomach, trying to control the sickness. Moon hadn't landed yet, so he dismounted and sat below the wings of the Wyvern to catch his breath./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"For minutes he waited, and he began to grow anxious about where Moon had gone. He fed Noivern some berries from his pocket and brought out Silvally to do the same. Silvally seemed off, pacing around even after feeding it its favorite star berries./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You alright, buddy?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It simply shrilled, and kept pacing, ears flicking at every small sound. Still, Moon hadn't arrived. He stood and began to stroke Silvally to calm it down. Silvally sat, huffing. He sat beside it, allowing it to lay its head on his lap as he stroked it more. He watched as its ears continued to flick at any small sounds. The wormhole loomed close-by, making Gladion nervous. He knew Moon always went in and out of there to teleport to other worlds; that was where she caught her trusted partner Suicune./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Just as Gladion felt as if he had been tricked, a good fifteen minutes after he had landed, Moon emerged gracefully from the fog. She was no longer riding Charizard, but Yveltal, the scream of which sent shivers down Gladion's spine. She was holding two bags, and when she landed Yveltal she threw him a bag. He caught it, shocked, and looked inside. She had taken so long because she had bought food and drinks./span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's a stakeout!"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Gladion raised his eyebrow at her. She seemed all too excited for this, even though her life was potentially in danger. /span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I guess… I just hope the fog clears or we won't be able to see."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Ha, is Gladdy scared?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes. And you should be too."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Moon's optimistic smile fell. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a couple of rainbow beans and threw them high in the air. Her Yveltal, contoured by the sun's rays behind it, leaped up and snatched the beans from the sky. It was just above her, its wing-claws almost touching her as they grazed the altar concrete. This was obviously a display of power on Moon's part. /span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You really think we can't handle this?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Gladion took a step back, looking into the icy glare of the pokemon looming above him. /span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Of course, I know you can handle it. I'm allowed to still be on edge though, right?"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Edge is right." She chuckled. "Pretty cute that you want to protect me though."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He rolled his eyes and watched as she reached into her bag and pulled out her other five balls. As she threw them, each pokemon emerged, roaring. Suicune gracefully landed with its tail ribbons flowing, Silvally shaking its fur, Incineroar showing its muscles, dawn-wings Necrozma beaming, and Lycanroc howling to the rising moon. /span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"This was by far her strongest team, and it was refreshing to know that she was taking this situation seriously. His Umbreon, Lycanroc, Silvally, Decidueye, Crobat and Zoroark looked tiny and almost weak beside them. /span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Okay. I believe you."/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Good. Let's sit down, I'm hungry!"/span/p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;" /p  
p class="Default" style="tab-stops: 28.0pt 56.0pt 84.0pt 112.0pt 140.0pt 168.0pt 196.0pt 224.0pt 252.0pt 280.0pt 308.0pt 336.0pt; margin: 5.7pt 0cm 5.7pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She plopped down and drew every one of her pokemon except Suicune into their balls. Suicune laid beside Moon as she brushed and played with its long hair-like fur on its neck. She had once told him that playing with its hair had a calming effect on both it and her. He moved to the other side of the Suicune and sat down, making sure not to sit on its ribbons or fur. When he ran his fingers through its purple fur, he looked into Moon's eyes. She was right. It was calming. Its fur was like water, but softer, smoother and warm./span/p 


End file.
